Frost Guards
by aznerr
Summary: They were the only ones left to protect Arendelle, the kingdom of their father. OOC. Completely AU.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Frozen and any of its characters. Also, this does not follow actual history and names of the places in this fan fiction are fan made. The characters are not actually speaking in English, so any accented English is actually accented Norwegian. Please don't be surprised to see some Scottish or Scots accents.

* * *

**Prologue**

Arendelle's harbour was filled with various dignitaries.

Walking down the cobbled streets were nobles along with their personal guards. Commoners stared on from the sidewalks, awe and wonderment in their faces as they stared at the colourful banners bared by every foreign assembly. The captain of the guards along with his men saluted to every royal and noble that entered the tall gates of the castle, the northern summer sun bearing down on their forms.

It made Helga giddy with excitement. Grinning widely, the young girl ran through the crowd. Narrowly avoiding the bulky men that just stopped right in front of her, Helga giggled as she clutched her wicker basket tightly to her chest. Within the basket lay a small bag of flour and sugar with a few freshly baked breads for a short snack. Helga came to a stop near the bridge leading to the castle's main gates. She watched on as various dignitaries entered the gates, making the girl eager for today's occasion.

It was Princess Elsa's ninth birthday and it was a special occasion for every Norwegian. It was something that stuck in their culture even after the great Crusade came to their lands. It was without a doubt a great time for everyone and it was for this reason a huge feast was being prepared within the castle that even commoners from the outside were invited in to prepare for this feast. Helga had been jumping with joy when a royal guard came to their neighbourhood to announce the upcoming celebration. Her mother had Helga come to the castle to help where she had been assigned to get the needed supplies from the town. There had been a shortage on flour and she had been sent off to get them along with a few others. It was for this reason Helga found a reason to take a detour—just for a _moment_.

She just had to see everyone because today was special.

When the last group nobles had been finally announced, the commoners gathered around the bridge and followed guards directing them into the castle's gates. It made Helga even more excited. However, along with it was the sudden realization that some of the needed ingredients was still within her arms. Yelping, the girl ran toward the side of the castle's walls which led to a small dirt path. There at the western side of the wall was a service entrance which was used by the castle's servants. It was significantly smaller than the main gate and roughly one horse at a time can fit through. Standing watch were two guards and a short line of commoners were standing line in front of the gate. Everyone who walked inside was first checked of their valuables before being allowed entry.

Helga felt significantly short among the older commoners on the line. It took a while before it was Helga's turn where she showed the contents of the wicker basket. The soldiers barely paid attention to her before allowing her entry. Huffing, the girl marched on, heading towards the royal kitchen. When she arrived, the whole room was bustling with activity. Shouts and profanities were exchanged as the royal cook loaded a huge pot of braised beef into the fire where a small group of ladies were gathering around a pot of stew. A loud crash came from the side as a young girl—albeit a little older than Helga—dropped a plate and got an earful of reprimand from an older woman.

Gulping, Helga realized that she might receive a _stern _talking from her little pause that she took earlier.

As if to strengthen that thought, a shrill voice called her name from the side. Cringing, the girl turned around to see the town's baker's face, Esbern was red from what Helga could recognize as great annoyance—wait, scratch that. Esbern had that look that Helga just knew he will eat her alive.

"Ye _brat!_ Do ye not know how impo'tant we nee' to be finished?" Esbern shouted, pulling on Helga's braid towards his workplace.

"I'm sorry sir!" Helga cried out. Dear God! Esbern would have pulled all of her hair had he not let go to snatch the basket from her arms. He snorted loudly as he pulled out Helga's little snack and threw it towards her, which she almost dropped, _thank you very much! _Sighing, the girl took a bite out of the bread as she watched Esbern pulled out the sacks from the basket and placing them on the side where the other workers already ripped it open to be used for the broth being prepared for dinner.

"We feedin' thousends, girl," Esbern said gruffly, placing the dough he had left to ferment to the side on a pan. He garnished the dough's top with butter before loading it up the furnace, stoking and adding a few logs into it. Closing the metal doors, the man returned to the work table where he gave Helga a dark look. "Well?" he barked, making Helga jump in surprise. "Stop lookin' girl! Start working!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Jumping up, Helga ran out of the kitchen. Heaving a sigh, Helga stared disdainfully at the working people. "I'm not even needed anyway," she muttered, a pout on her face. Deciding for herself since she was trouble within the kitchen anyway, the girl snuck by the castle's side where she headed straight to main courtyard. Keeping low, the girl passed behind the guards standing around the courtyard's perimeter. Helga then mixed into the crowd where they stood a few yards from the castle's entrance. Nobles and Royals mingled around the fountains that decorated the courtyard whereas the commoners stood at the sides—a distinct line between the privileged and the not.

Helga stood among the commoners, facing the royals as they chatted about. Of what, Helga did not know. She did hear a small group of fishermen standing nearby with a conversation of their own.

"Ol' King Gustav is looking at Arendelle," a man baring a scars on his face said, his burly arms crossed on his chest and a huge scowl on his face. "Ye heard what them did to Anslo? He ate 'em alive then burned 'em to the ground."

"Dun be ridiculous, those Swedes won't touch Arendelle. We have Corona and them Danes to sick on 'em if them tried," another man said, a thick beard covering the lower half of his face.

"Idiot!" the first man hissed, "King Lucas is keepin' things hush. Them Swedish dogs are looking around Upplǫnd. They no 'fraid of us!"

"Shut yer traps!" a third one butted in, his yellow teeth bore at the two men. "Yeh dun want them looking at us!" he said as he pointed at the nobles with his chin. The other two snorted with sneers on their faces. Helga decided to walk away from them, having no clue of what they were talking about.

For a moment, there was a sudden lull around the courtyard. It was a distinct buzzing in Helga's ears as commoner and nobles alike chatted around. Helga stared, at loss of what to do. Then the sudden sound of a trumpet had Helga's heart jumping in her chest, silence suddenly engulfing the crowd as the Castle's door finally opened where the King and Queen of Arendelle stood in majestic glory, the Archbishop and the Archduke standing at the King's side. But what caught Helga's attention was the young pair standing at the Queen's side.

"His Royal Highness, King Lucas III of Arendelle and Her Royal Highness Queen Elisif of Arendelle!"

The sudden applause was deafening but Helga enthusiastically clapped her hands along the crowd. Her previous excitement returning as a huge smile adorned her face. King Lucas seemed huge from afar. He did not have a huge physique like the common Norwegian, but his whole stature drawn everyone's attention and like a beautiful jewel, his wife the Queen held his arm, standing faithfully by his side.

"Guests and Citizens of Arendelle," the King started, his voice booming around the silent courtyard. "Our Kingdom openly welcomes you to Arendelle."

There was another round of applause and cheering from the crowd. The King smile seemed stiff as he glanced at his wife for a moment before turning back at the crowd. "God smiles upon us for today as we celebrate my beloved daughter's birthday," he paused as he motioned for one of the pair that was standing by the Queen's side. The young girl gripped her mother's skirt which had the crowd soaring for the girl's timidity. The Queen smiled reassuringly at the princess pulling the girl between her and the King. "Princess Elsa of Arendelle," the King continued.

If Helga thought the first few rounds of applause was loud, this time it was positively deafening. It took a moment before silence returned to the courtyard. Helga watched confusedly for a moment as the King actually looked nervous for a second as he glanced at Archbishop Phillip. Helga's confusion rose even more as she finally stared at the Princess.

Princess Elsa had beautiful platinum blonde her which was braided and held in a high bun. She was very pale, which was prominent in northern Europe, and her eyes were the bluest Helga had ever seen, reminding her of the winter sky. The Princess was no doubt beautiful, but what had Helga confused was the look of fear on her face. Princess Elsa was clutching her skirts by the side and her face was devoid of colour. _Nerves, I suppose, _Helga told herself.

Helga saw the King squeezing the princess' shoulder reassuringly before finally turning back to the crowd. "For today, we are opening the castle for our guests and for our citizen for all to witness what God had gifted for Arendelle." Helga found the King's wording to be strange, trying to make out what he could mean. She watched as the King nodded for the Archbishop, his small family taking a step back as the Archbishop stepped forward.

"Behold, children of God!" Archbishop Phillip started, his arms spread out to the sky with great embellishment. "_He_ gave the great King Lucas and the Kingdom of Arendelle a gift that had only been seen in ancient times."

There was a soft murmur coming from the crowd and Helga saw the nobles exchanging looks with each other, looks of confusion on their faces.

"Princess Elsa, future Queen of Arendelle, had been given a gift from our Lord as he found our Kingdom pleasing to his eyes. Kingdom of Arendelle, rejoice for our God has favoured us!" the Archbishop said, his voice shaking as he turned around to present Arendelle's Royal family. He held out his hand for the Princess and slowly urged her forward.

The poor girl was shaking, her hands clutched tightly to her chest. The King leaned towards her and whispered softly to her ear which somewhat eased her shaking. She breathed in for a moment, her eyes closing. Helga watched with rapt attention as the princess stood there for a moment before opening her eyes. She saw the princess' eyes travelled around the crowd before suddenly steeling with determination. The princess lips suddenly moved but the words had been too soft to be heard.

Then a miracle happened.

Awe and shock swept to the crowd as Princess Elsa raised her arms, her hands whipping upward and slivery blue light came from her hands. A gasp escaped Helga's lips as she followed the light towards the sky where it suddenly spread in glittering blue particles. A sudden gust of wind swept the crowd that reminded everyone of the approaching winter. A woman's cry came from the crowd that nearly had everyone panicking but what they saw falling from the sky had them pausing.

White fluffy specks, spinning and twirling around like white dancers drifted down the crowd. A speck floated close to Helga where everyone had cringed away but had Helga reaching for it. Cradling the speck to her hand, she watched with amazement as it suddenly melted in her hand reminding her of winter and fun and a white wonderland. A laugh came from her, loud and full of joy that it caught everyone's attention.

"Snow!" she cried out, the people staring at her with wonderment. "It's snow! On summer!"

The crowds' eyes returned to the princess of Arendelle, a look of fear on her face as a thousand eyes stared at her.

"My Lord," the King George of Corona breathed out; his voice somehow had everyone staring at him. He suddenly started clapping his hands which prompted the others to slowly join him in confused applause. "Bless this child."

It was that small statement that had the crowd crying out, not with judgement but with cheers and praises of glory. Helga laughed and clapped, her eyes twinkling with excitement as snow dusted her hair and lashes.

Princess Elsa was a miracle, a gift from the Lord God.

But it was a gift accompanied by a curse.

* * *

**AN:** Hey Frozen Fans! This is my first fic in this fandom but not the first story I've written.

This is somewhat inspired by Assassin's Creed and heavily based on actual History.

Tell me what you guys think and see you next chapter! Featuring the lovely Princess Elsa~!

GGWP


End file.
